Blessed
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David spend Thanksgiving with Miranda's family. Also, a stranger digs up memories of Charlie, forcing Chris to confront her newly-found grief over her Pop, and Bridgit drops a bomb on Chris.


***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David have just returned home from the grocery store. Thanksgiving is 4 days away, and this was the first chance they had to get some much needed groceries. Chris and David are taking care of the Turkey, and Chris is making a big salad, as well as cranberry pear sauce and 2 pies. She is excited to spend time with David and Miranda, but she is wondering where the time she will need to do everything is going to come from. Feldberg has mandated that nobody can leave before 5 on Wednesday, and she and Mary Beth are running ragged as it is.

"Honey, can you call Stephanie and ask her if she wants us to run the turkey out to her and she can cook it, or does she want us to cook it? We want to do whatever is easiest for her".

"Sure babe. On it".

She started putting the groceries away, and he texted Stephanie.

After she put the groceries away, she made a lasagna for them to have for dinner. She made it just the way he liked it- extra cheesy and with sweet Italian sausage. It was a recipe's of her dad Charlie's that she had modified over the years. Charlie had loved it extra cheesy, so he had taken a traditional recipe and doubled the ricotta and mozzarella. Chris liked it with veggies and meat too, so she had changed the sauce to meat sauce-Harvey Lacey's preferably- and then added a layer of mushrooms and artichoke hearts. When she made it for David the first time, he loved it, and then he made it for her with Sweet Italian Sausage, and they have been making it that way ever since. When they broke up, they both took custody of the recipes they loved to make together.

She assembled the layers relatively quickly, and then turned the oven on, and set the lasagna on the stove.

David came back in the room and told her that Stephanie had volunteered to cook the turkey if they would bring it to her. She was so thankful they had volunteered to purchase it.

"Want to ride out there with me?"

"I just put dinner in the oven. Let me turn it off". She went over and turned the oven off, and put the lasagna in the fridge.

She grabbed her purse and followed him out the door. They held hands all the way to the car.

He put the turkey in the backseat, and then they drove to Miranda's.

***Miranda and Stephanie's house***

David and Chris took the turkey inside and Chris and Stephanie started chatting about Thanksgiving again.

"We will need to get here early because of the parade traffic, so you will probably see us around 10".

"That's perfect!".

"Ok, so I am making the cranberry sauce, a huge salad, a mozzarella, tomato and artichoke heart salad, and 2 pies. I am also bringing the stuff to make David's favorite tea. Is there anything else you need us to do or get?"

"I think we are set. Momma is making sweet potato casserole, and green bean casserole. I am making the dressing. Miranda has requested fruit salad, so we got the stuff for that, and we are going to also make an apple pie and a pumpkin pie".

"Ok good. I am making strawberry and chocolate peanut butter".

David came in the kitchen then, and asked Stephanie if they could take Miranda for a treat.

"Sure, she would love it". Stephanie was always so good about letting Miranda see David and Chris, and spend time with them, and including them in her activities.

David and Chris and Miranda left then, and went and got ice cream. Miranda loved having soft serve with them, because she didn't get to have it all the time. It was a special treat.

After they were done, they took her home and then went back to their apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David arrived back home and she promptly turned the oven back on. She pulled the lasagna out while the oven preheated.

David went and started working in the office, and she started cleaning up around the house, and doing normal stuff like laundry, unloading the dishwasher, and sorting the mail.

She put the lasagna back in the oven and set the timer. She quickly made them a salad and then put it in the fridge.

She went and switched out laundry, and before they knew it, dinner was ready.

She walked into the office and kissed him on the top of the head and told him dinner was ready.

Her cell phone went off then, and even though she didn't recognize the number, she answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

It was a woman's voice. "Hello, May I speak to Charlie please?"

"I am sorry, you have the wrong number".

"My apologies".

The lady hung up and Chris felt a very weird feeling that she couldn't quite explain. It didn't hit her till she had hung up that they might have been looking for her dad.

She tried to shake it off, since her dad had died so many years ago, and she couldn't think of anyone who would have wanted to talk to him that wouldn't have known he had died.

She and David ate dinner, and he raved about her lasagna. She told him she was freezing the leftovers, in individual portions so that he could take some for lunch.

She was doing the dishes, and just as she finished, her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi. I called you earlier, looking for Charlie. I was wondering if you could tell me If you know a Charlie Cagney?"

"The only Charlie Cagney I know is my father, but he died over 20 years ago. Can I ask how you knew him?"

"I didn't. I have heard about him all of my life though. Apparently, he and my mom were lovers."

"Well, I apologize, but he is passed away".

"Did he have any children?"

"I am his daughter. I have a brother. That's it".

"Well I have been searching all day, and I looked in the phone book and found a C. Cagney at 64th street. Do you know who that is?"

"That's me".

"Oh ok. Well, thank you for your time".

They hung up, and Chris felt weirder than ever. When would have Charlie and her mom been lovers? She didn't remember him with girlfriends growing up.

She and David settled down to watch TV then, and she told him about the second phone call.

"Is there a way that we can look online and see who has been looking up my dad?"

"Not one that would be accurate. And you mentioned that she used a phone book- she can look for your dad in all kinds of ways and we wouldn't know it".

"There is just something about this that doesn't make sense. I can't put my finger on it".

"Did you get her name?"

"No, I didn't. I have her number on caller ID though".

They used reverse lookup and traced it to a hotel in town. David called the hotel, but they were unable to pinpoint what room it would have come from.

"Well babe, if they call back, get a name and then we can look them up".

"Should we call them back?"

"You could. Couldn't hurt".

Chris pulled up the number and hit redial. It rang several times and then went to voice mail.

"Please call back, I would like to talk to you more about my dad".

She left the message and then hung up.

She put her phone on the table and snuggled up to David then. They watched a movie and she fell asleep in his arms.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up and got her workout in, and then headed for the shower. After she was done, she woke David up, and then got dressed. She went and made herself some Strawberry Oats, and made David scrambled eggs and turkey sausage.

She was still rattled by the phone calls from the night before. The person never did call back.

Chris and David enjoyed their breakfast, and then left for work together like they always did. He helped her put her things in the car, and then kissed her goodbye. "I love you more than anything".

"I love you too honey". She kissed him and then they drove to work.

All the way to work, she tried to put the Charlie puzzle together.

She just couldn't figure out who this person was, and why they would have this sudden interest in a man who died over 20 years ago.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in and put her things down. She went and filled her water bottle, and then she came back and started working on her weekly report.

Feldberg came into her office, just as Mary Beth was coming in.

"Lieutenant, I just saw the file come across my desk. I had no idea. I promise you it will have our highest priority".

"Well that's great, but would you like to tell me what you are talking about?"

"This." He handed her a case file. It was a missing persons case, and the missing person being searched for was Charlie Cagney.

"I don't believe this. Who did this?"

"A lady. She left her name and number but asked that I keep that information confidential".

"Feldberg, my father died over 20 years ago. He is not missing!"

"Well, why would she say he is?"

"I don't know. I do know that a mysterious lady called me twice last night looking for him and I explained to her that he had passed away and she seemed like she was so determined to find him that she didn't believe he was dead, or that I was his daughter. Can I have that number please?"

He handed it to her. "I am going to let you handle this any way you see fit, Lieutenant Keeler".

"Thank you". Feldberg left and Chris filled Mary Beth in.

She looked at the number for a long time. Finally, she had an idea.  
"Mary Beth, will you call this number, and ask her to come here so we can talk to her about the case?"

"Sure, partner".

Mary Beth called the number, and arranged for a meeting that morning, at 10.

Chris tried to keep herself busy, but she was watching the clock like a hawk.

She sent David a text, and told him that the mystery was taking a new twist.

Right on time, a uniformed officer came in and told Mary Beth that her 10 o'clock was there.

Chris and Mary Beth headed to the conference room.

***Conference room***

Chris and Mary Beth walked in, and saw a blonde lady sitting at the table. She looked to be in her late 40's, early 50's.

"Hi, I am Detective Lacey".

"Hi, I am Lieutenant Keeler".

"Hello. Did you find Charlie?"

"Not yet. We need to ask you about some things. First, what is your name?" Chris was writing all this down.

"Alexandria Owens".

"How do you know Charlie?"

"Well, I don't. I hope to, though. I found a lot of letters from him in my mother's things and I remembered her talking about him all my life, and I decided there was no time like the present. I called about 10 people in the phone book and online this weekend, and they all said they hadn't seen him in years, so I decided he might be missing and I filed the report".

"Ms. Owen, I am one of the people that you spoke with. Twice. I explained to you both times that my father isn't missing. He passed away over 20 years ago. Why would you file a report after I told you that?"

"Because I thought maybe there was more than one Charlie Cagney and maybe your Charlie is passed away, and the one I am looking for is still out there somewhere. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't exhausted every avenue searching for him".

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Just one". She pulled one out of her purse and slid it across the desk. Mary Beth saw it, and immediately looked at Chris. She slid it over.

"That's my Pop". Chris looked at Alexandria. "What else do you have about him? Do you know how your mom and my Pop knew each other?"

"I just have these letters. My mom apparently met him after I was born, sometime around '68 or '70. I remember him taking us to Coney Island, and to the circus, and bringing dinners over, and then, one day, poof, he was just gone"

"Did you have a father?"

"yes, but he died before I was 1, according to my mom".

"Can I read these letters?"

"Sure". She pushed them across the table, and Chris spread them out.

She was deep in thought, and read a letter from right around the time Alexandria would have been 4 or 5.

"Have you read all of these, Ms. Owen?

"No, I haven't".

"Here, read this one".

Alexandria started reading out loud. "We miss you so much, we would love to see you again".

Alexandria looked up. "well, I guess they broke up, I just don't remember it".

"Sounds like it". Chris didn't recall ever meeting her dad's girlfriends or their kids.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I can show you somethings I have on Charlie. I have a few things here, but many more at my home. Would you like to come to my office and see them?"

"I would love it, thank you".

"Right this way, Ms. Owens".

"Please, call me Alex".

Chris nodded.

"My name is Christine, and you can call me Chris".

Mary Beth wiped the tears as she went back to her office, and Chris and Alex went down the hall.

"So, do you live here in New York?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I grew up in Brooklyn, but when I got married, we moved to Massachusetts".

"Do you and your husband have any children?"

"We have 2 grown daughters, Hailey and Rachel. What about you?"

"No, I have only been married about 5 months, but my brother Brian, has two beautiful daughters, Bridgit and Lisa, and they live here. I see them quite often. And my husband has a precious 12-year old daughter Miranda, who lives in Tarrytown with her mom".

"How sweet. Well, Hailey lives here in the city, and Rachel lives with her boyfriend, in the city too. They both work in the fashion world".

"Small world. So do Bridgit and Lisa". Chris opened her desk drawer and got out her purse. She reached for her wallet. She always kept a couple pictures of him in her wallet, and some of his police medals in her desk.

"This is Charlie right before he died. We were having dinner at a restaurant at the time. And here is one of his police medals that he received".

"Just as handsome as I remember".

They chatted for a bit, and then Alex said she had to leave.

"Thanks so much for sharing this with me, Chris."

"Sure. Thanks for caring about my dad".

Alex left, and Chris and Mary Beth got back to work, but something told Chris that she hadn't seen the last of Alex.

***Wednesday***

Chris got home from work around 5, and was surprised that David wasn't home yet. She changed clothes and headed to the kitchen.

First up, she marinated the mozzarella balls in an olive oil, spice mixture. She added the tomatoes, and then put a lid on it and put it in the fridge.

She made the cranberry pear sauce next, and put that in the fridge.

Now it was time to start on the two pies. She made the chocolate peanut butter one first, because it needed the most work and took the longest to chill. She had just poured it into the crust when David walked in.

"Hi babe." He came over and kissed her. "Looks good".

"It will be ready to eat tomorrow, honey".

He went and changed clothes and came back to the kitchen.

"I will do the dishes babe, since you have cooked a ton".

"Ok". She loved it when they were doing something together.

She made the strawberry pie next, and let him have a taste. After she had put both pies in the refrigerator to chill, she helped him with the dishes.

"What do you want me to make you for dinner, honey?"

"Nothing. I want to make you dinner. How does steak, sautéed mushrooms, and baked onions sound?"

"Wonderful. I will start on the onions". She kissed him and then got out the onions and the Worcestershire sauce and shaved parmesan.

She made the onions, and wrapped them in foil, and preheated the oven. She got out the mushrooms and seasoned them the way David liked. He finished loading the dishwasher and went to start the grill.

She got out the steaks and got out his favorite seasonings for steak and the plates and utensils that he loved to use.

"All set honey", she told him as he walked back in.

"Thanks babe".

She set the timer on the microwave after she put the onions in the oven, and then she went and started a bubble bath. She set her phone timer and got in. She was so ready to relax.

She had lit some candles and turned the lights off. She closed her eyes and just relaxed as she listened to the music playing until her phone timer went off.

She got out, dried off, and put on some pj pants and a t-shirt, and joined David for dinner.

She went back to the kitchen, and the onions had 3 minutes left. She sautéed the mushrooms, and then David brought the steaks inside. She quick made them a salad to go with it everything, and then they sat down to dinner.

"This is so good, honey. Thanks for grilling".

"Sure babe, thanks for cooking".

They had a nice dinner, and she told him all about Alex and her quest to meet Charlie.

"I just don't think it's over. I think something else is going to happen, I just can't explain it".

They cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, and then Chris kept prepping for Thanksgiving.

She cut up veggies to go in the salad tomorrow, and put them in little containers.

David brought the cooler out of their storage closet and rinsed it out for them.

He grabbed his keys and ran to the convenience store at the end of the block and grabbed a couple bags of ice.

Chris started loading the cooler, and put all of the salad ingredients in, 3 bottles of dressing, and the Cranberry pear sauce on top. She grabbed another collapsible cooler for the pies, and was going to pack that the next morning.

David came back with the ice, and poured one bag in, and then took that cooler to the car. He grabbed another cooler out of the storage closet, and filled it with ice, and took that to the car.

"Anything else, babe?"

"Nope, just the two pies, we can load them in the morning".

"Sounds good".

They went and relaxed then, and headed to bed shortly after.

Chris set the alarm for 7, and they discussed leaving by 8:30.

***Thanksgiving***

Chris woke up, did a double workout, and then jumped in the shower. David woke up afterwards and took a shower while Chris got dressed and made them breakfast. She made them pancakes and bacon, and then quickly washed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. She started the dishwasher before they left, so that they could unload when they got home.

She had chosen to be comfortable, and had worn destructed jeans, a pink sweater, and her neon Nike's. David was in jeans and tennis shoes as well, his favorite non-courtroom outfit.

They walked out the door at exactly 8:30, right on time.

***Miranda and Stephanie's house***

Chris and David arrived at Miranda and Stephanie's at 9:30, and started unloading everything. Chris carried in the two pies, and David carried the coolers in.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Miranda was so excited.

They went to the kitchen, and got everything set up. David scooped the ice out of the cooler and put it into big ziplocks so that they could freeze it and use It later. Stephanie and Nanna were busy cooking the side dishes.

Chris put the salad together and put it in the fridge. She put the 2 pies into the fridge and then helped Miranda set the table. David and Miranda went to watch the parade then, and after Chris had finished rinsing the dishes, she joined them. She had always loved watching the parade on holidays.

She snuggled up to David and he kissed her.

About 2 hours later, Stephanie told them it was time to eat.

They all gathered around the table, and Stephanie's father said the blessing. They took their seats and started filling their plates.

Chris decided to try new foods that she hadn't ever tried before. She tried sweet potato casserole, and green bean casserole. She also had turkey, dressing, cranberry pear sauce, and the salads that she had brought. She passed on the bread and mashed potatoes. Everyone raved about her cranberry pear sauce, and Miranda and Stephanie especially loved the mozzarella, tomato, and avocado salad. David loved everything. Stephanie's parents, Karen and Tom, were especially complimentary of everything.

Everyone ate till they were full, and then following in the tradition of Stephanie's family, everyone gathered around in the den to watch a Christmas movie.

After the movie, Chris got up and started doing dishes and everyone was gearing up for seconds. It was a great Thanksgiving day.

Chris, Stephanie, and Karen started planning for Christmas. Chris and David had booked Stephanie and her parents hotel rooms at the Manhattan in Times Square. From there, they could take a taxi for less than 20 bucks to Chris and David's.

"Christmas Eve, I will make us dinner, and we can all eat at our apartment, and then play games and open stockings."

"That sounds fun. Let us know what we can bring".

"Christmas morning, I will make us a big breakfast and then we can open gifts. And you guys are more than welcome to bring gifts and leave them under the tree if you would like, ahead of time".

They nodded. Chris looked around to make sure Miranda wasn't listening?

"What do you do normally about Santa?"

"Unwrapped, one big gift, under the tree".

"We can take care of that. Maybe you can have it delivered to our house before Christmas and we can hide it for you and then we can put it out before she gets up in the morning".

"That's a good idea".

Chris and David left shortly after that, and headed home. Stephanie sent them home with tons of leftovers.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and Chris started putting up the leftovers. David emptied and rinsed out the coolers. Chris cleaned up the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher. Once the kitchen was totally cleaned and Thanksgiving was totally put away, Chris headed to the bedroom.

She put on her bathing suit and went to get in the hot tub.

David found her out there a few minutes after she had gotten in, just relaxing and staring off into the distance.

"Mind if I join you, babe?"

"Sure, come on in".

David climbed in and sat next to Chris and put his arm around her.

"Something on your mind, babe?"

"Pop. I miss him more than ever. He would have loved Thanksgiving today, with everyone. He would be over the moon to have Miranda around, and he would love you too".

David just listened.

"I hate that he never got see me as Lieutenant, or really get to know Bridgit and Lisa. I hate that he didn't get to give me away at our wedding, or see me get sober. I wish we had gotten sober together, sometimes".

"You know babe, I know that everyone believes differently and we are all entitled to believe whatever we want. I have always been of the belief that when someone dies, they aren't really gone. I mean they aren't here, but they aren't gone. They watch over us, they see what we do, they still communicate with us, in different ways. They send us dimes to say hi, or they send us rainbows after a storm. All of those things that you say he missed, I am sure he watched. And he is so proud of you, and he is so happy that we found each other again. He might have even orchestrated the whole thing, babe".

She nodded. "I hope so. I would give anything to talk to him again, and hug him".

"I know, babe. And you will, one day, when I am through with you here". She smiled at him.

"Do you think your mom and Charlie are together in heaven?"

"I don't know. I am sure she welcomed him, but they probably started fighting".

She turned and looked at David. "What ever happened to your parents?"

"Well, I was in law school, when dad had a heart attack. He made it through, but he wasn't the same after he got home, and he wasn't able to do as much as he used to. He would tucker out in no time. 7 months later, he was napping in his chair, and his heart gave out. He never woke up. Mom found him, and called me. I came home and took care of everything. My brother, Jason, attended the funeral, but a few days later, he kissed mom goodbye and told her he was going on a trip and that he would be back in a few weeks. We never saw him again. About 6 months after the funeral, Mom fell and broke her hip, had to have surgery. After that, Mom moved in with my sister, Jessica, and her family. Jessica and I disagreed over what to do with the house. I followed mom's wishes, that we sell it. Jessica wanted to keep it. Mom was still the owner of the house though, so we had to do what she wanted. We sold it, and Mom moved in with them full time, and then later, into a nursing home. She passed away 1 ½ years after Dad did, and after the funeral, I settled the estate. Jessica and I split everything into thirds, and I put Jason's share into the bank. Jessica took her share, and she hasn't spoken to me since".

"Where does she live?"

"In Tarrytown, about 10 minutes from Miranda. I thought I saw her in the fondue restaurant we took Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda too, but I wasn't sure it was her, it's been almost 10 years since I saw her. I didn't want to cause a scene so I just didn't say anything".

"Honey, I am so sorry".

"Me too. We used to be the best of friends. I miss her so much".

"Have you tried reaching out?"

"He nodded. I sent her an invite to our wedding. She returned it, and marked it "return to sender". It had been opened and taped back. It is what it is."

"Does she have kids?"

"Yes, last time I saw her, she had a daughter, Sutton, and a son, Preston. She had just found out that she and Brent were expecting again, but Mom died before they knew what they were having, so I don't know if it's a niece or a nephew".

"How old do you think the kids would be?"

"Sutton would be about 12, or 13, and Preston would be about 3 years younger. Preston would only be about 2 years older than the third child".

"I am sorry honey, I had no idea you had a sister out there that you didn't even speak to, and a brother that you haven't seen".

"It's ok. I would love to see them again, but Jessica has to be willing. I am not the one that walked away from her, she walked away from me. And Jason, he has to come home".

They relaxed in the hot tub for a bit after that, and just enjoyed being able to soak.

After about an hour, they went inside and changed into pajamas. Chris headed to bed, and just as she was putting her phone on the charger, Bridgit texted.

"Lisa and I just landed back in NYC. We will be at our apartment in about 30 minutes. Have to see you, it's an emergency".

"Want me to meet you somewhere? You can come here if you want".

"I will take a taxi to your place if that's ok".

"See you in a little bit, be careful".

Chris went and sat on the couch to wait for Bridgit.

***Later***

Bridgit arrived around 11, and looked so miserable.

Chris hugged her and let her in. David went to the bedroom to give them some privacy.

Bridgit sat down on the couch and started to cry.

"Bridgie, what's wrong?"

"A few weeks ago, I went on a couple dates with this guy Noah. Everything was great, and we hit it off. He was wonderful. But then I found out that he wasn't as single as he claimed to be, and I told him to contact me when he was totally single. 4 days later, I saw him when I was out, and he was with some girl. So the message was clear, that he had no intentions of ever being with me anymore. And then this week while I was home, I started to feel weird. So I stopped at a drugstore on the way to the airport today, and in the bathroom at the airport, I took a pregnancy test. It's positive".

"Oh, Bridgit, it's gonna be ok. We will figure this out".

She put a reassuring arm around Bridgit and gave her a hug.

"First things first. We are going to make you a doctor's appointment. Pregnancy tests can be wrong. And we need to tell Noah, even if you guys aren't going to be together, he has a right to know that he is going to be a father."

Bridgit got her phone out and sent him a text asking if they could talk. He responded that he had moved on and they had nothing to talk about.

She sent him another text that said "Well I am pregnant and it's your baby, so I think we DO have something to talk about".

He took a few minutes and then he responded that he didn't believe it. "I want a DNA test".

"Ok, name the time and place."

"We will have to schedule that with your doctor".

"Ok, do you want to go to the doctor's appointment with me? If you do, then you can ask the questions about the DNA test".

"Ok, have you made an appointment?"

"No, I just found out today. I will call them tomorrow morning".

"ok".

They stopped texting and Bridgit started crying again.

"I don't think I am ready for this, Aunt Chris".

"It's gonna be ok, Bridgit. I promise. We are Cagney's, we get through tough stuff. It's kind of a requirement".

Chris went and got her laptop, and pulled up Bridgit's doctor's office.

"We can make appointments online. Let's see when you can be seen".

She started putting in the information, and the first date that the computer said was available was Monday, 4 days away. She booked the appointment, and Bridgit texted Jason. "I was able to make an appointment for Monday, online. Monday at 2, the office is on East 33rd street. Look for Manhattan OBGYN".

"Ok".

"Bridgit, I know that Noah says he is coming, but the truth is, he might not show up. So I am going to come and I will be there in case you need someone".

She nodded. "Have you told your parents, or Lisa?"

She shook her head. "Nope. And I don't know how I can".

"Your parents will be understanding, Bridgie, You aren't a kid anymore".

"Thanks for letting me come here tonight, I hope I didn't interrupt you and David".

"You didn't. No worries, you are always welcome".

She hugged her again, and just let her cry.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I can't. I promised Lisa I would be back soon. She thinks I am going to meet Noah".

"Well, I don't want you to take the subway or a cab. So let me drive you".

Bridgit nodded.

Chris went to change clothes, and tell David what was going on.

She walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Is Bridgit ok?"

"She's pregnant and she's freaking out. We made her a doctor's appointment, and I am going to go with her. She's going to be ok, she just can't see that yet. And she texted him, and he was a douchebag to her, so that just made it worse. Anyways, I am taking her home because she doesn't want to stay here tonight, and I don't want her riding the subway or taking a cab this late".

"Be careful, babe."

"Sorry, you could have stayed in the room, I didn't mean to exclude you".

"It's ok, babe. You two needed to talk".

"I will be back soon". She kissed him. "love you".

"Love you babe".

Chris left, and took Bridgit home.

***In the car***

Bridgit just cried and looked out the window. She was nervous about seeing Noah on Monday, but she was hopeful that he was going to show up. She knew that if she took the DNA test and he did too, it would show that he was the father. She just had to have faith that he would show up.

Chris pulled up to Bridgit and Lisa's building.

"Call me tomorrow, ok? This is going to be ok. This isn't a huge disaster like you feel like it is".

"I just feel like I really messed up, and messing up is what I was trying so hard to not do".

"I understand".

"We used a condom and everything. I am on birth control. I don't understand how this happened".

"Bridgit, maybe this isn't a mess up. Maybe, this is a blessing in disguise".

"Maybe." Bridgit was so full of emotions and didn't really know what to think. She was overwhelmed, she was anxious, she was upset, she panicked. She was a basket case.

"Thanks Aunt Chris. I am sorry I dropped this on you without warning".

"Part of being a Cagney". She hugged Bridgit and told her she loved her. Bridgit got out and went inside, and Chris waited till she saw Bridgit get all the way in the building.

She headed home, and her head was spinning.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris pulled into her spot in the parking garage, and parked the car. She got out and headed inside. She came in the apartment, and locked the door behind her and set the alarm. She immediately went and got a glass of water and carried it to the bedroom to put on her nightstand.

David had fallen asleep watching TV. She lovingly went and turned his light off, and changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, and then snuggled up to him.

He woke up then, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bridgit make it home ok?"

"Yes, she did. She was still crying but I think she will be ok".

"I am going to get you your water".

"I got it honey. It's ok".

"Husband fail".

"Don't be silly".

He kissed her cheek and told her he loved her. They fell asleep and slept all night in the same spot.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up and was happy to have the day off from work. She texted Bridgit and told her she could come hang out if she wanted, and that she loved her and that it would be ok.

Bridgit replied back that she and Lisa were going to a movie, and she might come out later on.

Chris made breakfast for her and David, and cleaned the kitchen after they were done. It was a cold day in New York City. David went to run errands and came back with an electric fireplace.

He walked in and found Chris sitting on the couch under 2 blankets, watching Netflix.

"Babe, I have a surprise".

"What is it?"

He pulled the box out of the bag and showed it to her.

"It's a virtual fireplace that gives off real heat".

"Really? Oh honey, I am so excited! Thank you!".

"where should we put it?"

"What if we move that bookshelf and put it there, under the TV?"

"Ok. Where is the bookshelf gonna go?"

They finally decided to put the bookshelf in the office/guest room.

Chris offered to help him put it together but he said he could do it.

She started trying to plan Christmas. They were going to need a bigger table for everyone. The table they had now would fit 5 people. However, they were going to have 8, so they were going to need a bigger table. She also needed to figure out what they were giving everyone. She sat down on the couch and started to make a list.

Before she knew it, she had started making plans to redecorate the entire apartment. She wanted to move the exercise machines into the office, and the computer and desk into the alcove by Miranda's room. She wanted to put the dining room table where the kitchen table they had now was, but it would have to be turned the other way.

She started looking for dining room tables online, and then realized that they could get an expandable table, and just expand it when they needed it to be longer, and then shorten it when it was just them. She found 3 beautiful ones, and decided to wait till David was finished with the fireplace to bring it up.

She went to the kitchen and heated up some leftovers for them, and got herself a helping of the mozzarella, tomato and artichoke heart salad. She was happy they were having everyone over for Christmas, but she was worried about Bridgit and how that was going to go.

She had wrestled with herself about calling Brian and telling him that Bridgit needed him, and letting her be an adult and figure it out on her own. She suspected that Bridgit was waiting till she found out from the doctor more details before she told her parents. Chris was excited about having a great-niece, even though she felt uneasy around little babies.

David finished putting the fireplace together. He got it working, and just had to mount it on the wall. He went and got more tools, and came back and tried to figure out how to do this the best way.

He figured out that there was a plug inside the built-in cabinet, and he could hang the fireplace, and then cut a hole and run it to the inside of the cabinet, and plug it into the plug inside the cabinet. It took some manpower, and Chris had to come help him hold the light, but it got done. After it was over, she helped him clean up all of the mess, and then he took it to the garbage chute.

She turned it on and adjusted the thermostat for the difference.

She warmed up some leftovers for David, and made him a plate. She got herself a helping of Cranberry Pear sauce, and decided to make herself a salad. She mixed some romaine, feta, cranberries and tomatoes, mushrooms, bell pepper and carrots and broccoli, in a bowl, and added some fig balsamic dressing. It was so yummy, she gave David a bite and then made him his own.

Bridgit texted and said that she was tired and was going back to her apartment for a nap. So David and Chris had the whole night to themselves.

They cleaned up the kitchen, and then David told Chris to stay in the den while he prepared a special project for her. He disappeared into the bedroom, and when he came out, he blindfolded her and led her to the bedroom. He undressed her, and then picked her up and put her in the bed and took the blindfold off.

"Massage time".

"Oh, you are good, honey". She kissed him and rolled over. She loved his massages and how he knew exactly how and where to massage her stress away.

He rubbed on her back and shoulders for about an hour. Then she gave him a massage, and then they went and took a shower to wash off the massage oil. She scrubbed his back and he scrubbed hers, and then after they had dried off, he picked her up and carried her to bed and they made love, romantic, passionate, love.

As she drifted off to sleep, she realized that she didn't have all the answers. The Bridgit situation was a mess, and she had no idea how it was going to play out. The whole situation with the lady looking for Charlie had been very odd. However, she was still blessed and one of her biggest and best blessings, was David.

"I am so thankful to have you honey. I can't imagine my life without you." She kissed him, and they fell asleep.


End file.
